


Im still in love with you

by Magiaaa



Series: Rammstein - oneshots [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiaaa/pseuds/Magiaaa
Summary: There was a fight, a car accident... Crying husband and a heartbroken best friend.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Series: Rammstein - oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Im still in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> "Yeah, I see us in black and white,  
> Crystal clear on a starlit night,  
> In all your gorgeous colors,  
> I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life.  
> See you standing in your dress,  
> Swear in front of all our friends,  
> There'll never be another,  
> I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life"

Paul sat next to his husband’s bed, listening to the man’s breathing and heart machines making a very loud sound. As Richard struggled to breathe. Landers wiped his tears off his face, burying his face into his hands. Sobbing quietly, he was scared. The man had been unconscious for a week now and the chances of him ever waking up were shrinking every passing day. Till had visited Richard just a few days ago and kept asking Paul if there were any changes, but there weren’t, some days he had a stronger heartbeat, but that was all. Nurses and his doctor were afraid that the man would never wake up, due to the damage in his lungs and heart.

Landers held Richards hand in his own. Rubbing softly the back of his husbands palm. “Reeshy, please. Come back to me”, He sobbed quietly. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you”, he cried. “P..” Richard’s voice said quietly. Paul lifted his look at Reesh, The man’s eyelids were shaking. “Paul..” The man moaned. “I’m here Richard. I am right here”, he said squeezing the man’s palm gently. Richard’s eyes opened slowly. “Where..” he asked. “You are in the hospital”, Paul said quietly. His breathing was weak and the heart monitor kept jumping. Paul pressed the bell button. The alarm rang probably once before the nurse came into the room. 

Not long before the room was filled with doctors and nurses. Till half ran into the room after a while, when Landers had called him. “It’s a lucky chance that he is alive or conscious”, the doctor said. “I don’t know how long he has, but he is not gonna get any better”, He explained. Paul nodded as his tears ran down on his cheeks, Tills arm around him, comforting him, as his own silent tears were rising to his eyes. “I would get his things in order and say your goodbyes”, The doctor apologized. Paul leaned to Till. “How can I live without him?” He asked. Till was silent. He had no answer to that. He was barely coping with losing Schneider two years ago himself. And every day felt worse than the other. Now facing his best friends eventual death too. Made him feel like ripping his heart out. “We will find a way”, he said quietly holding the smaller guitarist. 

“Paulchen.. I want you to move in with Till”, Richard had to catch his breath. “You need each other. After I am gone. I want you to be happy and not miss me”, he added. Breathing fast. “Reesh, I”, Paul sobbed. “I mean it, Paul”, Richard said. “promise me, that you will be okay”, He said. Paul swallowed his tears, but still, some of them fell onto his cheeks. “I promise”, he winced. “I promise I will try to be happy, even when you are gone”, he said crying. “My sunshine”, Richard smiled painfully. Tear running down on his cheek. Kruspe was a little bit afraid of dying, he didn’t want to see his sunshine so crushed and in self-blame over what had happed. He could still remember parts of their fight and how he had left. Driving up to get his best friend from his place of work. And then driving from there towards his house, trying to solve their fight. When the other car had slipped on his side of the road and then just blank as his brains stopped him from remembering. 

Landers layed there next to Richard holding him, Till on the other side sobbing quietly as he held Richard’s hand. “I’m not afraid Paul”, he breathed. “Schneider will take care of me”, he whispered. “I’m still in love with you”, Paul said. “I know. I love you too Paulchen”, Richard said smiling as his eyes slowly closed, as he stopped breathing and the monitor stopped beeping as Richard’s heart stopped. Paul sobbed holding his husband and kissing the man’s forehead. Lindemann had gotten up. Walking around the bed, gently untangling Landers from Richard’s body. Taking the crying guitarist in his arms, crying himself. “It will be okay”, he whispered. Comforting Paul. “You’ll be okay”, he added. Paul looked at Richard. Swallowing slowly, not believing what Till was saying, he felt crushed, broken. Nothing could ever fix it. He missed him already, more than he thought was possible. 

Till took Paul’s hand in his own, feeling the smaller man shaking. As he wiped the tears on his cheeks. Paul looked up at Till and then as the casket that was slowly lowered to the grave. “Everything will be okay. Richard, I promise”, Paul said quietly. “I will love you for the rest of my life”, he added.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe at some point, I could make a happy fiction too... One that will not make me cry every time I read it.


End file.
